tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tuneful Toots
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.08 |number=216 |released= * 24th September 2005 * 25th September 2005 * 17th February 2006 * 28th February 2007 * 25th October 2007 * 30th April 2008 |previous=Thomas and the Birthday Picnic |next=Thomas and the Toy Shop}} Tuneful Toots is the eighth episode of the ninth series. Plot Whenever Rusty journeys near the lake, he likes to toot his horn there as it echoes and has high and low notes, like a tuneful toot. Unfortunately, the other engines thinks it is the worst noise they have ever heard, making Rusty sad. One morning, Mr Percival announces that Sir Topham and Lady Hatt are visiting the Skarloey Railway, and the brass band have been invited to play. Skarloey and Rheneas are delivering tables and chairs and Duncan and Peter Sam are delivering apples and pears. Rusty is to take the band on a tour of the Skarloey Railway. Thomas arrives with the bandstand and hears Rusty's horn thinking it is very special. After Rusty leaves, Mr Percival tells him not to return late, but Rusty is busy tooting his horn and doesn't hear him. He soon forgets all about returning on time to the concert. Rusty decides to take them to the lake, but when he gets there, he runs out of fuel on the causeway. Thomas arrives with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt, but sees that Mr Percival is worried that Rusty has not returned and everyone is worried. The band is worried that no one will find them, but Rusty has an idea; if the band plays their instruments loudly while he toots his horn, someone will know where to find them. They start to play, everyone hears Rusty and the brass band, and comes to the rescue. Rusty is surprised that no one is telling him to stop tooting his horn. The engines think that Rusty's sound is a special sounding horn of all. The concert begins with all the engines blowing their whistles and Rusty tooting his horn. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * Rheneas * Lady Hatt * Mighty Mac Locations * Middle Station * Culdee Fell Hill * Hawin Doorey Castle * Rocky Ridge Line * The Transfer Yards * Skarloey Bridge * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Apple Orchard Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the ninth series. * This is the only episode until Blue Mountain Mystery where Rusty has a high and low sounding horn. * A deleted scene shows Peter Sam helping Rheneas delivering the apples and pears instead of Duncan, as they are going the opposite way. * In some early American narrations of this episode, Rusty is referred to as a female. The Radio Times even refers to Rusty as female in its description. Goofs * Throughout this episode, Rusty's driver is not seen inside his cab. * The Thai title: "Whistle Choo Choo" is inaccurate, as Rusty is a diesel, and can not do either of those. * When Rusty was on Skarloey Bridge, the narrator says, "the sound of the notes filled Rusty's funnel" but Rusty is a diesel and does not have a funnel. * Peter Sam is smiling when Rusty is tooting his horn, warning that he's in trouble. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Ultimate Collection * Triple Pack (DVD) AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Series 9 DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * Tales from the Tracks * Music, Music Everywhere DVD Boxsets * Let's Explore with Thomas * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CZ * Thomas the Rescuer MYS * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 29 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 }} es:Silbidos Melódicos pl:Melodyjna Syrena ru:Мелодичные гудки Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes